Dimension X
by xXRaphaels GurlXx
Summary: Alternant ending to 'wormquake' and set in 2012 series. What if, at the end, when Donnie stopped the portal before it took April, he got sucked Let's just say that April has an epiphany. She faces the truth of how Donnie felt about her. She and the turtles will stop at nothing to get him back, even if it means going into the enenemies territory.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this idea came to me when I was watching the 2012 episode "wormquake" as sort of an alternant ending. Like instead of Donnie being safe after shutting down the portal, he gets sucked into it. What would April feel? What about the others? Well, this is how the beginning of it would be.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Donatello POV

* * *

The sight of April flying towards the sucking portal made my heart pound. I was stuck on the metal, trying not to get sucked in. Her blue eyes were opened wide, like they were crying for help.

I looked over, wires catching my attention. Maybe they would be the shut down wires. Reaching over, I grabbed onto them with all my might, and pulled.

Meanwhile, my grip was sliding. I couldn't think about that right now. Finally, the wires snapped, the portal coming to a close. That was when my Bo staff lost its holding. I was thrown into the air.

"Donatello! No! Hold on!" April shouted to me, her voice all I could hear as I gripped for something to hold on. My fingers slid off the cold metal surface.

"I can't!" I shouted, scared. The last thing I saw was her running for me, her hand brushing mine as the portal sucked me in, closing fully before my eyes

Time stopped as I tunneled through a swirling mass of purple and black. The air was dense, and I had to try hard to breathe, leaving no room for other thoughts. Soon, though, the air became light, and I fell out. The world around me was dark and forboding, the sky a dark purple hugh. Below me, a hug mass of green gas rose. A light came into my vision, and before I went out, I realized that I was in a different dimension.

I was in Dimension X. I blacked out, into the unknown. I dreamt about Aprils face in my last moments with her.

* * *

AN: this story is going to consist of short chapters, or if I feel like it, long chapters. Sort of a side story. This chapter was extremely short because it is sort of like a prologue.

The second chapter should be out in about an hour.

Have any ideas? Tell me in PM or review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even though I wish I did.

* * *

April POV

* * *

"No! Donatello!" I sobbed, body sliding down one metal beam of the disconnected portal. I was to late. Donnie was gone, sucked into whatever place the object was set to.

A hand grabbed onto my shoulder gently, just lying there.

"April, look at me." Casey Jones, whispered. I could sense him crouching down.

I let my gaze meet his, a sad look on his face. I knew what he was thinking; how were we going to tell the others that Donnie was nowhere to be seen?

I grew angry at that. How could he only think of his own wellbeing and not the turtle genius? I shrugged his hand off my shoulder roughly, and stood up. "We need to find Donatello, Case."

A bewildered look flew upon the hockey players face. "Red, we don't know where he is."

"We'll find him, Jones. But first," I said, jabbing him in his chest pad, "you get to tell them."

He went completely white. I felt smug at having did that to him. He didn't care for Donatello? See if he cares when Raph finds out.

"April, why are you so mad? I haven't done anything! Why do I have to tell him? You're being irrational." He looked at me as if I was crazy.

Me? Irrational? Haha! No way, buddy. "You don't seem to care that he is lost." I ignored his comments as I walked away.

Finally, he went quiet. Maybe the situation had sunk in for him? To bad. It is still his responsibility to tell them.

They would be mad too, they would want to find him, no matter the costs. I smiled at that thought.

We will find you, Donatello, I promise.

* * *

AN: here it is, another short chapter. I have this story updated, as well as Sorting Feelings. Reviews help me get chapters up faster.

On the other hand, does it seem like April is getting a little crazy?

I'll leave you to your musings on that one.

Until then, Booyakasha!


End file.
